Those green eyes That red hair
by WildCrazyLoud
Summary: Severus Snape has always loved Lily Evans. In their 4th year, will they get together? I do not own anything SS/LE


Severus Snape sat in his regular hollowed out tree, thinking to himself. The day was sunny and bright, birds were singing, there was a slight cooling breeze, only a certain girl could make this day better. But she couldn't come see him today, she was in Diagon Alley getting new books and robes for their 4th year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry..

Severus didn't really think he wanted to go back to school, his Charms teacher hated him, he barely had friends in his house, and he would see the 4 boys that indefinitely ruin his life, but what was even more horrible was that he had to see that favourtie girl of his flirt with one of his worst enemies.

He liked her, a lot. The way she listened to what he had to say, no one else at school did that. She seemed like his only friend. She was just, the most perfect beautiful girl in the world, every day he spent away from her was hard. But he'd hadn't admit his feelings to her yet, wondering if she had the same. He wanted too, truly. But what would she say? Would she run away? Never talk to him again? Slap him? These are the questions plaguing his mind. He didn't want to lose her as a friend, but he didn't want to live the rest of his life not admitting that he loved Lily Evans.

"Sev?...Hello Sev? You out there?" she yelled.

What? Wait, she's back? He emerged from his hollow sanctuary, only to be blinded from the sunlight.

"Yea, Lils?" he replied, trying to regain his eyesight.

"Oh hey Sev."

When his eyes finally started working again, he saw a sight to be seen. Lily was dressed in a beautiful flowing green dress showing off only a bit of cleavage. Green bracelets hung on her wrists. He red hair was flowing beautifully behind her. Severus pondered if he should admit his feelings to her, but still he was undecided.

"I thought you were in Diagon Alley all day?" he asked.

"Left a bit early, my damn sister hated all the attention on me and bagered mum and dad to go to some muggle shop to get some muggle stuff for her muggle arithmacy class. At least they dropped me off at home first, I hate muggle London."

"It's really not that bad…" Severus replied.

"Muggle everything bores me…They could never be like us.."

He didn't reply, he actually liked Muggle London, it was the only time he got out of his house or his tree.

"Wanna go swimming?" Lily asked him.

"Sorry Lils, I don't have a swimming costume , and I really don't feel like going home as my mom is in one of her moods."

"OK, just go in your skivvies then._"_

"Uh…" he said. He never showed Lily his body before, and he had neither seen Lily's.

" Oh, Sev! We're fourteen for gods sake! Take you shirt and pants off and get over to the pond!" She huffed.

"But…b-but.."

"Come on, sev.." She pleaded with big eyes.

Eyes, eyes. Those green eyes he couldn't escape, the eyes he looked into every time he saw the love of his life. The eyes that have captured him ever since he met her. He couldn't say no to those green eyes. Not those.

"Fine lils, fine."

He took his plain white t-shirt off, finally feelind the coolness of that cool breeze. He then took off his Black shorts He looked up into the bright sunlight once more and saw that Lily had taken her shirt off as well. Once again, it was a sight to be seen.

She wore a striped purple and grey bra, perfectly fitted to her average sized breasts that swelled just above the cotton. He stomach was perfectly flat and displayed the fairness of her skin quite well. Her red hair flowed in the breeze in locks behind her back, she finally looked up to reveal purple panties to find that her ol' friend was looking.

"Severus, your staring." She smirked.

"I-i-i…i….LILY!" Lily grabbed his hand and started running towards the water, and right before the jumped Severus found out that Lily's panties said "LoVe" on the back. They jumped and right before they hit the water Sev slapped his friend's ass.

Once they emerged from the water, Lily yelled,

"SEVERUS SNAPE!"

He began to smile sheepishly while his best friend looked shocked and amused at the same time.

"Why'd you do that?"

Uh oh, didn't expect that.

"Well..well…well..uh..your ass was like right there and i-i…uhh"

" FUCK SEV!" Lily screamed.

She came for him and tackled him the the water, he swallowed a mouthful of pond water but he didn't care. She was holding onto him and playfully shaking him.

They finally emerged again and Lily said

"Rather you not do that, thanks."

And they started a splashing war, a jumping war, a running war, a swimming race , anything you could do in a pond with two best friends.

Finally they came out, soaking wet nonetheless and layed out on the grass and stared up into the sky.

"U ready for school, Sev?" Lily asked.

"Nawh, I haven't gotten anything and I do not want to go back to Charms."

"Oh please, Charms is great, you don't like it because they teacher said you thought you knew it all when you didn't…" Lily smirked.

"Yeah…shut up."

"Well, I can't wait to see everyone! Nymph Tonks and Molly Weasley and James Potter!"

She talked to him like they were all friends, far from likely. Every one of Lily's friends hated Severus and he was perfectly fine with that. He hated them too.

"James Potter? He bullied you in second year!" Severus stated.

"Yeah but he's nice, he owled me a couple weeks ago asking if I'd join him on a dinner date this year."

What. What! Severus was speechless, he turned to gape at her.

"Y-y-you can't! He's mean! We hate him! N-n-no this is worng…all wrong."

"What's wrong Sev?" Lily asked.

"I-i-i-i…no. Lily I gotta tell you something." He said.

After a brief pause, Lily said

"What? Spit it out."

And he mustered up all the courage he could in every part of his body and finally said the words,

"I love you, Lils."

And he kissed her. For 10 perfect seconds everything was right and pure and beautiful and just right in the world. And the best part was, Lily didn't turn away. She didn't slap him. She didn't get up and not talk to him ever again. And when they broke away she said the most perfect words that Severus has ever heard in his life.

"I love you too, Severus Snape."


End file.
